


Дело Двенадцати

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс получает от довольного клиента в подарок вино. Они с Уотсоном решают устроить его дегустацию.





	Дело Двенадцати

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Case of Twelve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180032) by [wordybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordybirdy/pseuds/wordybirdy). 



Это летний день в Лондоне выдался очень жарким, в результате чего, когда я возвращался домой после обхода больных, мне казалось, что тармакадам* на Бейкер-стрит и в его окрестностях кипел и пузырился. Я устал, хотел пить и нуждался в тишине и отдыхе. Медленно поднявшись по семнадцати ступенькам, я оказался в гостиной 221Б.

Стоя на коленях на ковре в центре комнаты и орудуя ломом, Холмс был полон решимости открыть крышку деревянного ящика. Когда я вошёл, он поднял голову и, приветствуя меня, помахал рукой.

– Уотсон! Наконец-то вы вернулись. Чем же вы занимались? Жаркий день не оправдание для того, чтобы вы передвигались черепашьим шагом, мой дорогой. Посмотрите! Вот что нам подарил счастливый клиент.

Взмахнув руками, Холмс указал на добычу. На ящике я увидел со всех сторон светло-голубой узор и надпись, которую не смог прочитать.

– Что там внутри, Холмс?

– Вино. Внутри вино, Уотсон. Двенадцать бутылок самого прекрасного вина... Бордо, Бургундия и, я верю – да – Шампань.

– Это – очень щедрый подарок от вашего клиента, Холмс, – заметил я. – В нашем погребе сейчас только мыши и крысы Лондона, но это заполнит его доверху... Холмс, что вы делаете?

Мой друг взял штопор и взломал восковую печать на одной из бутылок.

– Я предлагаю дегустацию вина, – сказал он, – и предлагаю сделать это сейчас. Я провёл самый невообразимо утомительный день, слушая, как Лестрейд и этот идиот Грегсон бормочут ни о чём, когда то, на что я действительно надеялся – ну надо же, пробка действительно застряла – на что я действительно надеялся, так это на некоторую информацию о деле Пеготти – контрабандисте крокодиловой кожи.

– Пеготти – контрабандист крокодиловой кожи? – в изумлении воскликнул я, наблюдая за тем, как Холмс открыл одну за другой все бутылки и выстроил их в ряд на столе, будто они ожидали награждения медалями за храбрость.

– Да, я упоминал о нём прежде. У него деревянная рука и культя ноги.

– О... Как ему удалось потерять и то, и другое...

– Он был не очень опытным контрабандистом крокодиловой кожи, Уотсон. Во всяком случае он бегает или, скорее, прыгает, довольно проворно, а Лестрейд и Ко крутятся вокруг него в своей обычной манере приблизительно на триста шагов позади. И сегодня они могли говорить со мной только о погоде, о том, что их жёны требуют новые шляпы и я не знаю, что ещё. Через час я впал в полубессознательное состояние.

– Холмс, – перебил я его, поражённый, – вы не обратили внимание на то, что сделали. Вы только что открыли всё вино! Теперь оно, конечно, испортится.

– Нет, если мы его выпьем, Уотсон, – сказал он. Он достал из буфета два бокала и предложил мне один из них.

– Я ничего не ел весь день, Холмс! Боюсь, что дегустация вина из всех этих бутылок сделает меня чрезвычайно легкомысленным.

– Ну, съешьте тогда печенье, прежде чем мы начнём. Правда, Уотсон, почему вы должны думать о желудке в такое время? Х-м-м... сначала Бордо, я думаю. – Он налил в наши бокалы на треть роскошной, красной жидкости.

– Помните, Уотсон, – напомнил он, – это – дегустация вина, поэтому не больше одного обычного глотка. Следуйте протоколу.

Я посмотрел на бокал и услышал урчание своего желудка. – Что такое протокол?

– Взболтать, понюхать и, в нашем случае, проглотить, мой дорогой. Для профессионального винного дегустатора последнее было бы заменено на «сплюнуть», но мы же не хотим сплёвывать вино.

– Мы не будем его сплёвывать?

– Нет, конечно, нет. Это было бы и страшной глупостью и испортит ковёр. Взболтайте!

Я взболтал вино в бокале. Его было едва на треть, и всё же жидкость оказалась в опасной близости к губам. Я решился понюхать.

– Какой вы чувствуете запах, Уотсон?

Я ещё раз понюхал. Ощущался запах винограда. Но я понимал, что, если посмею сообщить Холмсу, что чувствую только запах «винограда», он спустит меня с лестницы.

– Запах... деревянной стружки, черёмухи и внутренней части сумочки леди, Холмс.

Глаза Холмса расширились. – Правда? – Взболтав в бокале вино, он его понюхал. – Как странно, я ничего из этого не ощущаю. Не то, чтобы у меня была привычка нюхать женские сумочки, вы понимаете, Уотсон. Я отказываюсь думать о том, как вы пришли к такому знанию. Пожалуйста, продолжайте.

– Э-э-э... – Взболтав в бокале вино и понюхав его, я сделал ещё один глоток. – А теперь я ощущаю запах воска для ботинок – очень тонкий, Холмс – и намёк на перезрелую клубнику.

– Боже мой, Уотсон, кажется, что вы – так естественны в этой забаве с дегустацией вин. Всё, что я, кажется, ощущаю – чёрная смородина. Давайте попробуем другую бутылку.

Я, возможно, начал протестовать, но Холмс забрал у меня пустой бокал и снова его наполнил вином из бутылки с витиеватой надписью «Бургундия». Он протянул его мне, и я слабо улыбнулся. – Спасибо.

Наша дегустация продолжилась, и описания стали ещё более шокирующими.

– Это – со вкусам банана, желудей и пыли на полках, Холмс!

– Это – со вкусом сухарей, мокрой собаки и дубового листа!

– Но это – лучше, поскольку здесь есть нотки запаха птичьих перьев, ветра холодной зимой и кумквата!

– Холмс, – сказал я с час спустя, – я чувствую себя нехорошо.

Холмс посмотрел на меня одним глазом. Это было всё, что он мог сделать, поскольку другой глаз у него не открывался. – Уотсон, мой дорогой, должен признаться, я тоже. Это не может быть из-за вина, поскольку мы только взбалтывали, нюхали и делали один глоток. Это, должно быть, из-за съеденных на завтрак недоваренных яиц от миссис Хадсон.

– Конечно, это из-за яиц, Холмс.

– Я вижу трёх Уотсонов!

Я покачал головой, но это только увеличило скорость, с которой комната, казалось, закружилась. – Мы должны немедленно съесть печенье, иначе миссис Хадсон будет ужасно нас ругать, когда принесёт ужин и найдёт нас в таком состоянии. – Я попытался встать, но со стоном упал в кресло. Помогая другу другу, нам удалось добраться до стола. Сев и подперев головы руками, мы посмотрели друг на друга.

– Вы – мой самый лучший друг, Уотсон, – улыбаясь, признался Холмс. – Вы – мой Уосбелл**, мой друг и вы спасли мою жизнь больше количество раз, чем я хочу признать.

– Я – ваш Уосбелл?

– Да. Чёрт побери эти яйца! – Холмс положил тяжёлую руку на моё плечо. – Помните всегда, Уотсон, что ваша бесконечная многогранность с возрастом никогда не увянет и не прискучит.

– Холмс, меня бы это очень тронуло, если бы я имел хотя малейшее представление о том, что это означает.

– Вы никогда не сможете узнать, а завтра забудете, что я вообще это говорил. За меня говорят яйца, мой дорогой друг, и всё же эти слова – очень искренние.

Встав, он подошёл к камину, где зажёг сигарету и выпустил дым в лицо Генри Уорда Бичера. Больше ничего не сказав, он что-то тихо запел себе под нос.

Я посмотрел на ряд полупустых бутылок с едва распробованным вином и попытался сконцентрироваться. Нет, завтра я не забуду. «Я буду помнить это и завтра», – сказал я себе и улыбнулся.

***

* – Тармакадам – это материал для дорожного покрытия, созданный путём объединения поверхностей из макадама, смолы и песка, запатентованный уэльским изобретателем Эдгаром Пурнеллом Хули в 1902 году. А макадам – это тип дорожного строительства, впервые разработанный шотландским инженером Джоном Лоудоном Макадамом где-то в 1820 году, в котором слои мелкого угловатого камня одного размера из щебня помещаются в неглубокие подъёмники и тщательно уплотняются.  
** – Холмс пьян, поэтому, видимо, не может выговорить Босуэлл. :) Так у АКД называл Уотсона Холмс. Дж. Босуэлл – друг и биограф Самуэля Джонсона, знаменитого английского критика, лингвиста и эссеиста.


End file.
